Problem: The pie store is having a $20\%$ off sale on all of its pies. If the pie you want regularly costs $\$8$, how much would you save with the discount?
Solution: In order to find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. $20\%$ $\times$ $$8$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $20\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{20}{100}$ which is also equal to $20 \div 100$ $20 \div 100 = 0.20$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.20$ $\times$ $$8$ = $$1.60$ You would save $$1.60$ because of the discount.